Deconstructed/Transcript
The episode starts with the Grinders Jay Jay, Emo Crys, Jack Knife, and Spitball skating in the Lot, while Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty walk together to stop by. We then cut to the scene at Lil Rob. Lil Rob: Okay, guys! Are you ready to take Wild Grinders skating to a whole new level? (to Goggles) Goggles? Goggles: All systems, go! Goggles starts to lower the girders. Lil Rob: I call it "Grind the Girder". Lil Rob quickly puts on his helmet and begins skating, as the other Grinders join in as well. Jack Knife takes a few seconds to adjust his helmet before skating. The Grinders, with Jack Knife invisible from the scene, skate on the girders. Meaty walks on the girder, drooling, looking down contently. Goggles: This is going satisfactorily. Jay Jay jumps to another girder; the next shot cuts to Emo Crys falling from the girder he first skated to land on the other. Then, he jump across the third and passes Spitball, who performs a flip to land. Meaty watches, continuously drooling, as a droplet of saliva lands on Goggles remote control. Lil Rob: Oh no. Puppy drool strikes again! Goggles: GAH! Evacuate! (Goggles evades) Lil Rob: This is going to get hectic. A few girders bounce unpredictably, knocking the middle one, allowing it to rotate vertically and rapidly. Lil Rob lands on a girder, serving as an extra platform, but it bounces him off to the spinning girder. Rob quickly jumps to grab the rope. The other skaters jump in, except Jack Knife, who is hesitant about the uncontrollable system. The girder hits him in the back. Jack Knife: OW! (falling) Man! (hit to the vertically spinning girder) MAN! (tangled by a rope) Man! The five jump out, cheering, until they run over by a colorful billboard. Goggles: Sorry, guys. I didn't factor in the dog drool coefficient. Lil Rob: Yeah, Meaty. Your slobber is legendary. (Meaty comes to lick Rob's hand) Hazardous...but legendary. Jay Jay: (lying down to his front) Disinfected wipe, if you please. Goggles hands Jay Jay a box of disinfect tissues, as he takes a sheet, wiping his face while standing. Jay Jay: Who put a dirty billboard in a spot where it could germ me up like that? (looks up) A billboard prints "COMING SOON THEME PARK" Lil Rob: They're going to build a theme park right here in Sprawl City? All but Rob and Meaty: (In awe) Theme park! Jack Knife daydreams about the Grinders riding on a roller coaster, cheering. Jack Knife: (picking the inside of his nose) Giant skateboard rollercoasters are sick, man. Meanwhile at Rob's house. Lil Rob: Prepare yourself to Internet stardom, Grinders! (Everyone watches on Goggles' laptop) My 1080 hardflip was a thing of beauty! Goggles presses a key to initiate the video, showing random clips on Meaty's lower view. Jay Jay: Dang, Meaty! All you got are feet and wheels! Emo Crys: With Meaty's shoddy camera work, we'll never rise above this grim experience of middle-earth mediocrity! Lil Rob: You're missing the angle here, Emo Crys. This could be a new trend in viral videos. A scene uses a wipe transition to a green background with various of people walking, with the camera positioned at the bottom. A stereotypical Caribbean music score plays. Announcer: (stereotypical Jamaican accent) Get ready for the hottest thing on the Internet! Its Feet Gone Crazy! Watch these feet do feety things that only feet can do, ey mon! (Goggles typing) Emo Crys: Feety things? Really? Goggles: Wait! Look. Video shows Lil Rob on the girder. Lil Rob: Here we go. Now that's what I'm talking about. Video zips to Meaty, attempting to urinate on the fire hydrate. The Grinders react disgustingly. All: Aw! Eww! Ohh! Lil Rob: Meaty! Meaty: Hey, when a dog's gotta go, a dog's gotta go. Lil Rob: Goggles, from now on, you gotta hold the camera. (gives camera to Goggles) (to Meaty) And Meaty, you just gotta hold it. Transition wipes to the Grinders skating, while Goggles records. Lil Rob: I feel a surge of creativity. I'm gonna land that...construction fence?! Two construction workers prepare to reconstruct the Lot into a amusement park. Officer Lackowski walks toward the Grinders. Officer Lackowski: You can't skate here anymore! They ignore him and continue walking, until he stops them. Officer Lackowski: You can't skate here either! Lil Rob: You can't do this! This is our Lot! Stubford Hucksterball What's the matter, Wild Goobers? (he skates with mechanic stalls then halts) Do you like theme parks? Lil Rob: (gives out a uninterested look) Stubford. I thought I've smelled something spoiled. Stubford Hucksterball He who smelt it dealt it! (laughs) Lackey! Sandals! Now! (jumps out from stalls that deactivate) And don't forget who's in charge here! Or I'll tell my daddy to find a new rent-a-cop lackey, Lackey! Officer Lackowski: Please, sir. It's Officer Lackowski. A white limo crashes by. (Cat screeches) A man with a tuxedo gets out of the limo. Stubford Hucksterball Hi, daddy! Stubford's Father: Uff! Didn't I tell you not to call me that in public? Stubford Hucksterball Oh, sorry, Mr. Hucksterball, sir! Track shakes each of the Grinders' hands in cartoon fashion. Stubford's Father: Hiya, kids. Track Hucksterball, the biggest name in supermalls, toxic waste, and experimental lethal medical devices! Lil Rob: And now, theme parks? Track Hucksterball: It's more than a theme park, sonny. It's progress! And I call it, are you sitting down? Track visualizes his plan for making a theme park called Waiting World, an unusual and very odd theme park where crowds boringly stand here waiting, literally. Track Hucksterball: Waiting World, where you can't wait to wait! Guaranteed to have the longest ride-waiting time, the most enormous and overly crowded crowds and hugely inflated admission prices! Wait with your friends at the "Wait-in-ator". Stand around the "Stand-Around-in-ator". Blonde Lady: (unenthusiastically, while trying to act happily) I can't wait to wait for the chance to wait while I wait. Whee! Logo pops out. Track Hucksterball: No outside food, beverages or fun allowed. All of the Grinders mistakenly gasp. Stubford Hucksterball Too bad, so sad, Lil Blob. It looks like you have to find a new skate place. Lil Rob: At least we know how to skate without those Hucksterball robo-skate legs! There's tons of places we can skate here in Sprawl City! (puts on his helmet) Let's roll! The Grinders pushes aside Stubford, skating. The Grinders went all around Sprawl City, by starting at the beach. Lil Rob: This isn't so bad. A shark jumps outs of the water, almost swallowing Jack Knife in whole. Next, then visited the mall, however, a security guard prohibits them to skate here. This disappoint the Grinders, before returning to their signature skate area. Jay Jay: There will never be a better place to skate. Emo Crys: I'm feeling like I need to record this moment. Goggles gives Emo Crys his recording camera. Emo then gives out a dramatic speech. Emo Crys: (dramatically) Oh, empty lot! You were so young! How could you be taken from us too soon?! After wiping his visual gag tears, he blows his nose on Jay Jay's jersey. Jay Jay starts panicking. Jay Jay: Bacteria bomb! My perimeter have reached! Lil Rob: We've gotta find a way to save our skate spot. Emo Crys: We can't stop progress, Lil Rob. They have giant bulldozers and cranes! Spitball: But we have the way of the "Street Ninja". Spitball performs his martial arts freestyle, before leaping to the latticed doors. His leg springs off of the door, losing his landing. Spitball: You win this day, progress! Lil Rob: Guys, I think it's time for my secret weapon. The Grinders visit a trailer, belonging to Gene, Lil Rob's father. Gene attempts to eat his sub, but notices that Rob enters skating. Lil Rob: Gene! All lean and mean! How's biz? Gene: I'm trying to finish lunch, Robert. {phone rings) Gene: Mmmmyello! (high pitch chattering) Gene: Yes, sir. No problem, sir. Lil Rob: (imitating Gene) Mmmmyello! (stops imitating, to normal voice) Gene, I'd like to ask you for your advice on something. Gene: It's Dad. Lil Rob: If someone was trying to take something really important you, like this sandwich, for example. (grabs sandwich) What would you do? Gene: That's my lunch, Robert. (snatches sandwich from Rob) I guess I'd fight for it. Lil Rob: You sure? Even if the odds were against you? Gene: I guess it depends how hungry I was? Or if there were too much mayo? Lil Rob snatches back the sandwich from Gene, then eats it. He lets out a giant belch. Lil Rob: You might get a handle on this whole Dad thing after all, Gene. Emo Crys: (holding Goggles' camera) Can you hug it out or even cry a little? I feel like we need more pathos. Goggles: Gimme back my camera! Lil Rob jumps on Gene, hugging him. Gene seems neutrally not so keen. Gene: You're not putting this on the intertube? Meanwhile, outside of the skating Lot, all of the Grinders locked themselves in chains together. The chains are linked to the crane. We see a person inside of the crane. Lil Rob: Like my dad said, we've gotta fight for what's ours! No one's using this bulldozer to take away our skate spot. We're here for the duration. Meaty: (clears throat) Umm, guys, remember what I told you about when a dog's gotta go? The white limousine drives by, and Track Hucksterball gets out of it, angrily. Track Hucksterball: What's going on here?! You hooligans on your wheelboard thingies are holding up the construction of my theme park! Lil Rob: Sir, we're fighting for what's ours and thus we respectfully ask that you cease and desist from building your theme park on our skate spot. Track Hucksterball: You are showing some integrity for a skateboarder. I may have misjudged you, kid. But don't worry. Old Track Hucksterball's got a remedy that's money in the bank. Wait here! Track runs to the right. The man in the crane reveals to be Officer Lackowski, moving it slowly. Gene: Mr. Hucksterball?! Robby?! What's going on here?! Lil Rob: Gene, don't tell me your "big project" is destroying our skate spot! Meaty: (singy-songy) Awkward! Gene: Hucksterball Industries hired my company to build their new theme park. Isn't there someplace else you can skate? Track Hucksterball: This is your boy, Gene? It can't be said that old Track Hucksterball hasn't a heart. Lil Rob: You're gonna let us keep our Lot? Track Hucksterball: No. I just don't like it when people say mean things about me. OK, people! Roll the dozers! The Grinders are locked up in a cage, while the construction workers start their work. Lil Rob: We gotta get outta here. Goggles, you still have the Girder Grinder remote? Goggles: Yeah, but it's a little fried from the doggy drool. Lil Rob: We'll have to take the risk. In a conservation between Gene and Track. Gene: There must be another way, Mr. Hucksterball! You can't lock up my boy! Track Hucksterball: Gene, Gene, I have a saying at Hucksterball Industries: "Do what I say, or you're fired." Now, do what I say, or you're fired! A girder swoops in, almost hitting both Gene and Track. It then goes towards Lil Rob, who got out of the cage. He climbs and rides on it. Lil Rob: I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm about to find out. The girder crashes to the roof of an abandoned house as Rob lands inside. The house begins to crumble. He quickly skates down on the rails of the stairs from the abandoned building. The Grinders, out of the cage, cheer. Track Hucksterball: Wow, kid. That was impressive. Hucksterriffic! Stubford Hucksterball I can skate better than him, daddy! Watch me! Stubford accidentally powers on his stalls, leaving him flying. Track Hucksterball: I'm sorry, kid, but time is money, and money is what I live for, so... The house collapses. Lil Rob: Listen, Track. You don't mind if I can call you Track? No? Look at that view! How many more people would be willing to pay you overpriced prices and wait in you enormously long lines if you built your theme park in a place with a view like that instead of this old Lot? Track Hucksterball: You may have something there. I could charge five times as much! Lil Rob: Why stop there? Make it 10! Money in the bank! Track Hucksterball: I like the way your kid thinks, Gene. Gene: Dad. Lil Rob: How about you let us keep our Lot and you build that sketchy new theme park over there? They both shake hands. Track Hucksterball: It's a deal, and no hard feelings about locking you up and trying to destroy your skate spot, right? Lil Rob: Well...I know a way you could make it up to us. Track Hucksterball: Name it. The Lot becomes cleansed, while the Grinders skate. Lil Rob: I can't believe after all that, Hucksterball decided to build another one of those supermalls! instead of a theme park. Jay Jay: Yeah, but the skatepark he built us is pretty sick! Emo Crys: And so we wrap the little film that changed a nation! Oh, can you feel the winds of change a blowing?! (farts) Emo turns the camera to Jack Knife and Meaty. '''Jack Knife:' It wasn't me! It was Meaty! Meaty: Sure, blame the dog. Meaty farts. Meaty: OK. That was me. Everyone complain in disgust and walk away. Goggles: Aw, come on! Jay Jay: Man, dog! Goggles: Meaty! Lil Rob: It's burning so bad! It's burning so bad! Jay Jay: Sit down on a mint. Category:Transcripts